Drabbles
by kori hime
Summary: Randomly themed drabbles. Mainly RoyEd with some Gen drabbles as well as a random or hidden pairing every once and a while. Drabble 30: Panda. Another Ranma humorous drabble. Panda!Al. Taking requests. Reviews very much appreciated
1. Don't Answer

Don't Answer Drabble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... 

Breaks the kiss. "Don't answer it."

Ignoring Edward's request, Roy picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Roy, you've got to get the Fuhrer to get a new phone company for these lines. It cut me off again! Now what's this about you and Edw-"

Slam!

"Told you not to answer it." was the last thing Edward said as Roy pulled him into another kiss and let the phone ring.

* * *

Glor: My first FMA and my first drabble... I've concluded that drabble writing irks me. It's just so short... Like Edward! (gets glared at by Ed) Heheh... (sweatdrop) I guess my first shounen-ai fic I've ever posted, too... Well, review and tell me if maybe I should stick to drabbles or not. 


	2. Harem

Harem Drabble

Disclaimer: I own the military therefore own Edward's soul! ...Okay, so I lied... I wish I did though. They are owned by like Square Enix who owns Fullmetal Alchemist and many other happy things.

Glor: I got reviews and they weren't flames! And Amber Gaze, you rock! You reviewed other some of my other fics too! Thank you! More RoyEd was requested and I'm happy to oblige, I just hope it's not crappy.

* * *

"You mean, once I help _you_ become the Furher, like I _promised_ I would, you're going to fire all your _male_ subordinates, including _me_?" Hughes said aghast.

Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Farman all joined to protest as well but Edward beat him to the punch, "You bastard! You can't just fire all of us so you can have your own personal harem of women!" Edward growled as he glared at the now smirking Colonel.

"Now, Full Metal, I never said anything about ever firing you," Roy stated calmly.

"B-but you just said..." Ed stuttered.

"I said I'd fire all the _men_ and Full Metal, you are clearly too _short_ to be a man." he answered as everyone silently countdown in their head.

3... 2... 1...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TH-" Edward's rant was cut short when he realized the implications of not getting fired by the Colonel when he becomes Furher. Ed's eyes went wide, "Hell! You want me in your harem!"

And Roy's smirk was all that was needed to confirm his statement.

* * *

Glor: Well, that strangely went slightly not how I thought it would but this better so please review! 3.7.05:And oops, missed spelled harem in the last part and I thank my reviewer pointing it out. That was just typo on my part. It's fixed now 


	3. Hospital

Hospital Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned I would have made sure Envy's voiceover in other languages (coughs)English Dub(coughs) didn't suck.

Warning: SPOLIERS! Don't even read my talk unless you don't mind manga spoilers.

Glor: Well, I've finally read up to chapter 40 of FMA and where the hell's the rest? (is sad) The last few chapters made me sad and little squeal-y. This drabble will have spoilers of the little mission the Mustang-tachi had. (giggles) Roy acts like Ed while Ed is missing for a few chapters... Roy even had some sparkles! I was scared... (sweatdrop)

* * *

"And where do you think you're going, Taisa?" a voice echoed through the mostly empty hospital hall.

Roy cringed as he felt a gun pointed at his head, ruining his escape, "I told you to stay in your hospital room with Havoc. It's not safe out here." Hawkeye stated as she led the Colonel back to his hospital bed at gunpoint.

Roy grumbled, as he got back into bed about crazy first lieutenants and snoring subordinates in the next bed over as he reluctantly stayed in his bed, "Get some sleep, Taisa." Hawkeye said from outside room since she was guarding the door.

Mustang shifted in his bed but only aggravated the burn wounds he had inflicted on himself. He crossed his arms over his chest in quite a childish fashion but soon noticed his own actions and uncrossed his arms. He leaned back on the pillow with a sigh. He hated hospitals.

Hawkeye smiled as she peeked on the Colonel childish action. She chuckled to herself, 'Alphonse was right. Taisa and Edward-kun are very much alike.' She thought to herself as she guarded the door for the rest of the night.

* * *

Glor: That kinda sucked... It was going to be RoyRiza and then that didn't happen. (subconsciously didn't want RoyRiza anyway) Thank you to my past reviewers and future ones. And if anyone knows where I can get the FMA manga chapters PAST chapter 40, I'll write you a drabble request!


	4. Watch

Watch Drabble

Disclaimer: Don't own because if I did there'd be a kiss scene somewhere in there.

Glor: A rather **long** drabble...

Warning: Since I've watched all of the series and read 40 chapters of the manga, there's bound to be spoilers; mostly spoilers from the later episodes, I think episode 41 through 45 for the silver watch and some other stuff. It starts right after Al decides sleep outside with their father in episode 44 or 45.

* * *

SLAM! Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp... SLAM!

Winry Rockbell cringed as the front door slammed shut brutally and again when the guest door shut in the same manner. Who would someone so _small_could make so much noise?

The blonde girl sighed and went to knock on the guest room door, "Ed? What happened?" she asked.

"Shut up and go away!" he answered, his temper flaring.

That answer was enough to cause Winry to kick open the door.

Wrenches flew as well as insults and curses when Roy Mustang reentered the Rockbell household. When he crossed the threshold, only Auntie Pinako noticed him shoving a battered silver watch into his pocket with his own State Alchemist watch.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodg- WHAP! Clunk.

The sound of Winry's wrench hitting its target, mainly Edward's head, and Edward promptly falling to the ground, unconscious, was heard and soon the aforementioned girl left the guest room with a huff and a dent in her favorite wrench.

Even Roy Mustang cringed but only slightly. Winry passed by him without a passing glance as the Colonel headed for the guest room to check on the unconscious alchemist, although he would never admit to it even under pain of death.

Once inside the room, Mustang silently shut the door behind him and Edward began to stir. A moan from the boy caused Roy to turn to him to see the blonde sitting up, clutching his head.

Edward muttered to himself with a few distinct words sticking out such as 'bitch' and 'evil wrenches'. After a few more strings of curses, he picked up his head to see Roy with an amused look on his face and a smirk.

Edward scowled as he jumped to his feet, head injury completely forgotten, "What the hell are you doing in here?" Edward shouted at his superior.

Edward watch the Colonel suspiciously as Roy's hand went into his pocket and pulled out the battered silver watch, "I found this on the porch. You're brother must have left it. Thought you'd want it back." He replied as he tossed the watch to the bewildered boy.

Ed caught the watch with ease and when it landed in his hand, he noticed that the front was open. Edward's anger built up as he closed the watch, "Did you read it?" he said with quiet anger.

"Glanced at it." He replied, "It's no business of mine what dates you wish to remember."

Edward looked at the Colonel and sighed, his anger melting away a bit, "It's the day Al and I burnt down our house. We did it so we'd have no home to go back to." Edward stated as he sat down on the bed again, "But it looks like we still have a home here."

A silence fell between the two before the Colonel spoke up as he clasped as hand on Edward's shoulder for a short moment, "It's not your only home, Edward." Roy stated as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Glor: That ended differently then I first planned but this may be better. This is the first drabble I started I just didn't finish it before the others. It's rather long but who cares. And for anyone who reviewed my FMA Mulan song fic, thank very much. I dunno where the idea came from but when I get obsessed with an anime, songs I listen to usually turn into song fics for them. Hopefully, that was a good one, usually the turn into bad ones... (sweatdrop) I had an idea for 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Ignore who it's by and the lyrics work well for something. To **Genkai-chan**, I'm working on a snow and rain drabble but it's gotten a little messy so it might be a while till it's posted, so watch for it! 


	5. Mark

Mark Drabble

Disclaimer: See previous drabbles.

Glor: Implied RoyEd.

* * *

"Nii-san...?"

"Yes...?"

"Ano... It's ninety degrees out, why are you still wearing your jacket?"

Pause. "Because..."

If Alphonse could have, he would have raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Are you hiding something?"

"...no?" Edward answered, unconvincingly as he began to back away slowly.

Alphonse had had enough, "Nii-san, give me the jacket."

"Can't." He answered as he bolted for the door but Al caught him and he only down pulled down the collar of Ed's black jacket to reveal a red mark on his neck.

"Nii-san, what is this and don't lie." Al asked seriously and Ed muttered something, "What was that? Speak up, Nii-san."

"It's a hickey, all right!" Edward spat out then instantly reddened and lowered his head.

After a few moments the outburst sank in, "I'll kill him!"

* * *

Glor: I love Al being like the protective 'older' brother. (giggle) I imagine Al would go after Roy if he found any 'marks' like that. (giggle) And wow, I think I have the three same reviewers ((Amber Gaze, Dragons Maiden, and Genkai-chan)) every time except for one drabble when there was one new reviewer ((Guu-sama)). Huh. I wonder how to get more reviewers... Any suggestions? 


	6. Tolerance

Tolerance Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned Ed and Roy I think I'd squeal myself to death.

Glor: (munches on cookie from Brigadier-Erin-Lightening) C is for cookie that's good enough for me... (giggle) (LOVES cookies therefore LOVES people who give her cookies) And writing a request wouldn't be an inconvenience. I gots different reviewers now! And my old ones are still loyal! Yay! Random thought, I think I drew Ed as a girl.(sweatdrop) Whoops. Now I need a scanner to putit on my DA account. Heheheh. Oh, and I'm making the drinking age 18 because I feel like it and 21 sounds too old for Ed to ever be in fanfiction. Think how old Roy'd be! (cringe)

* * *

"Fullmetal, you're drunk." Roy stated as he moved the shot glass away from the drunken blonde.

"'ams not, Taisssa." Slurred the now 18-year-old Fullmetal Alchemist as he tried to get back his glass, "Gimme 't back, Taisssa."

"Now why should I, your superior, give you more alcohol at your request? You've only had two shots and you're wasted. You're tolerance is nonexistent, Fullmetal."

Ed glared or attempted to as he tried for the glass again, "Give 't!" he yelled but instead of giving it back, Roy downed the shot, "Nooo..."

Roy smirked but soon the sensation of Fullmetal's lips on his replaced the smirk and Edward's tongue forced its way into his mouth. After a few moments of shock, Roy pushed Ed off of him, "Edward, what was that?"

Edward licked his lips, "That was me getting my shot back." He answered, more coherently than he had sounded all night and he then promptly passed out.

* * *

Glor: (giggles) Okay, I made a looooong list of drabble theme words for animes and 'tolerance' was originally for Rurouni Kenshin because of Aoshi-sama's horrible tolerance of alcohol. Guess it would work here too. Review, please. (goes back to singing the African chant version of 'Circle of Life') 


	7. Pillow

Pillow Drabble

Disclaimer: The thing I'd do if I owned it... (maniacally giggles)

Glor: I'm sorry for the lack of drabble-ness. The guilt of dodging my homework is setting in and then there's Anime Club on Tuesday. (squeals) Next week we get to watch FMA! And it the subs so it doesn't fail hard with bad Envy or Winry voiceovers. I wrote this during school so sorry if it's crap. I'm also trying a new P.O.V. and a bit of a different style.

* * *

Roy's P.O.V.

Inhale. Exhale.

Mm. When did my pillow become so soft? And smell like...

Inhale.

...rain. And sweat... Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

And... Fullmetal?

Can't be. Must be hallucinating. I just haven't had coffee, yet. I'll get some in a few more hours.

I feel two arms—one automail, one flesh—wrap around my waist. And, unfortunately, I lose my pillow as it pulls away and pools onto my bare chest.

I lazily open my eyes to take in my newly acquired pillow. Edward's hair... I breathe in his scent and don't think I'll need coffee this morning.

* * *

Glor: Okay, that failed just a bit but my friend thought it was cute. Oh! Okay to my reviewers who like RoyEd drabbles! Read **Dragons Maiden's** drabbles. Advertising is fun! While I'm at it, write RoyEd fics! They make me happy. That's why I write them. Also because when I told the president of my school's anime club, whom watches FMA, that my favorite pairing was RoyEd he spazzed a bit; not as much as you'd think but that's because I told him about Gravitation's canon pairings first! (grin)

Note: I've got a beta now! **Anoyo's** the bestest! Better than I'll ever be at beta'ing.


	8. Closure

Closure Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I never would have thought to make World War I references in the end. (sweatdrop)

Warning: SPOILERS to the infamous episode 25 and for obscure-ness for the end of the series. You've been warned.

Glor: Yeah, this was one thing and then it turned into another then I guess it turned into angst? Ack, I don't write angst! Ah!

* * *

Roy stood there, staring at the grave. At least this time it was raining. The rain could hide his tears better than his lie ever did at Maes' funeral. Everyone else had left, even the dead's own brother, leaving Roy alone in the rain. 

He stood alone, the raining soaking through his clothing. He could not believe he was gone. He was so strong, even when the whole world was against him. Hadn't he promised that he would not die before him? Edward couldn't be...

Maybe it was because there was no closure. There was no body and Alphonse had no memory of what had happened. All Al knew was his brother was gone. To Roy, that just was not enough. He _needed_ closure.

When Maes had died, there was closure. Hell, Roy even got his revenge and came out of it in one piece. The only thing he could do now was stand around and wait for Alphonse to regain his memories of the incident.

Where was his closure now?

* * *

Glor: I killed Ed. And poor Roy! (cries) I hate when people do that! (hates self now) Okay, this drabble's gonna have another part to it. One or two more parts, depends how I write 'em. Review! And I advertise for **Dragons Maiden**. (not so subliminal messaging) Read her fics! Sorry 'bout the suckiness of this drabble. I blame songs like '**Iris**' by the Goo Goo Dolls. (sings) _And I don't want the world to see me... Because I don't think that they'd understand.When everything's made to be broken.I just want you to know who I am..._


	9. Observer

Observer Drabble

Disclaimer: Um... This show is waaaaay to in depth with so much underlining crap and angst for me to have written it. (sweatdrop)

Warning: Not-so-obscure SPOILERS for the infamous episode 25 and for the end of the series. You've been warned.

NOTE: I'm sorry for the prolonged wait but I was waiting for my beta to beta this but she never e-mailed me back and I'm not sure she if she got the e-mail and I'm an impatient person by nature so sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I'll update it with correct grammar and stuff when my beta answers my e-mail.

Glor: Yeah, this is me giving '**Closure**,' closure. This is going to be a rather long drabble and there will be an observer. Okay, that's my obscure way of saying a random original character. I got the idea for this from 'Once Upon a Rainy Day' by **silent:tears:fall**. It's a different kind of fic and it gave me such a great idea. I hope she doesn't mind I'm using the idea but go read the fic. It's interesting although I think the ending's quite abrupt but that's just opinion so read it, after this, of course. (grin)

* * *

First Person, Observer P.O.V.

I know shouldn't be here. I mean, this _is_ a military cemetery. If someone caught me, they could mistake me for a grave robber or maybe accuse me of desecrating graves or something.

Ugh, why am I here? Most of these people probably don't _deserve_ such a nice place to be buried. We all know that the military's corrupt. Didn't a Colonel supposedly kill Fuhrer King Bradley three years back? And haven't people been saying the new Fuhrer was that Colonel?

I slung the shovel over my shoulder. Whatever, just find the grave and dig it up... Okay, so maybe if someone did catch me, they would _definitely_ accuse me of grave robbing but it's just a stupid dare. My friends dared me to dig up the grave of that Fullmetal Alchemist to see if it was really true that they never found a body.

They could have at least told me the guy's name! It's been three years since his death, how am I suppo- AH! I landed face forward in the mud. It had rained recently and yuck! I am covered in mud...

I composed myself and looked over my shoulder to see what I tripped over. Great, a grave. I wonder if the grave I am looking for... No, this guy wasn't a National Alchemist. Hm, but it says he went up two ranks to Brigadier General after his death. Well that's stupid. What's this- Maes Hughes person going to do with higher rank when his dead? Stupid military.

I was about to walk away before I noticed the year on the tombstone. Three years ago? Heh, I guess death really does come in threes. I chuckled at my joke. Hey, this means I must be close to that Alchemist's grave! Hm. What was his name? Sounded common enough, I think... Elric...? Yeah, that was the last name! Hope there's only one Elric in this cemetery.

Okay, that's the old Fuhrer's grave and this one is- Yes! Edward Elric! That's it! Time to start digging! Before I could even start digging, I heard footsteps squish in the mud. Oh, fuck. I looked around and luckily saw a nearby bush and jumped in.

After a few moments, I peeked my head out to see if the person had left. Just my luck, he's visiting the grave I was gonna dig up! This is way too much trouble. He's in the military too! Damn... Wait, he's saying something.

"Edward-kun... It's been three years and I have yet to find closure for your death, even with all my resources as the Fuhrer." I heard the man sa- Wait! Fuhrer? Oh, I'm fucking screwed if he finds me! And if he found out I was going to dig up that grave, I'm so dead!

While I was panicking, another man came to the grave, unnoticed by the Fuhrer. Oh, shit! Another one! Well, at least it doesn't look like he's in the military... Hm, the new guy looks hott. Ah, wrong thought pattern! Think of running! I was about to make my get away but then the new man spoke up.

"It's strange." I heard him say which caused the Fuhrer to turn around his eyes to widen in disbelief, "How can they have a grave for someone who's not even dead?"

I blink. Not dead? Wait... Is this Edward Elric?

"Edward...?" the Fuhrer finally found his voice.

I heard Edward snort and his long braided hair blew in the night breeze, "Mustang, you sound broken. This isn't the man I left to rebuild this country." He said smugly as Mustang regained his composure.

Hell, this guy is just talking to Fuhrer with no respect! Not that I care but- Hey! Is the Fuhrer smiling? Strange, you'd think he'd be angry...

"You're the same as ever, Hagane no." No, he wasn't smiling, that was definitely a smirk.

Edward smiled slightly, "Back to that name are we? Fine, _Taisa_."

"Fuhrer now, _Hagane no_ _chibi_." The Fuhrer replied and I think I saw Edward's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Edward advanced towards the Fuhrer. He got dangerously close and I'm beginning to think I shouldn't be here. It seems too... intimate. "So, _Roy_, who's chibi?" He asked, as he got right into the Fuhrer's face. He doesn't seem any shorter than the Fuhrer, if you ask me.

Roy grinned, "No one, Edward." He answered smugly as he closed the distance between their lips. Whoa, hott. Okay, now I'm _sure_ I shouldn't be watching this... But I can't tear my eyes away, it's like a car accident.

They parted for air and looked so intensely at each other, "So I guess this means you missed me, eh?" Edward said as he panted a bit.

Yeah, shouldn't be here. The Fuhrer looks like he's going to take him right here. My face heated up. Damn. "Of course." He answered as he ran his hand through Edward's bangs, "Let's get out of here, Edward."

Edward nodded as the two headed out of the cemetery. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Boy, am I going to have one _hell_ of a story to tell my friends.

* * *

Glor: Ooh... This may not be a drabble anymore. But _hell_! I love how it came out. See? I didn't kill Edward! He's alive and those two are going to a hotel as I speak! (sweatdrop) I'm so happy that this came out so well! Hope you guys agree with me. Oh and thank you to **silent:tears:fall** for reviewing my last drabble but this drabble is what I meant in that review. That was sort of a prologue to this one. Thank you to all my other reviewers as well!


	10. Weather

Weather Drabble

Disclaimer: See other drabbles.

Glor: Inspired by the weather that got me out before eighth period on 3.8.05. Eighth period is one of the longest classes all day, to me anyway. This is also sort of an answer to **Genkai-Chan's** request for a rain or snow drabble. Well, I had BOTH in one day, so yeah...

* * *

Edward growled as he looked out the window. It was raining outside, keeping him from leaving Central Headquarters. The bad thing was that the only person he was left with was Colonel Roy Mustang.

It was winter but spring was just around the corner so the rain was still icy cold. Plus, if his automail rusted, he would surely get a beating and a lecture from Winry. Ed sighed as he watched the rain slowly change to steadily falling snow. Great, now to get home he would have to walk through the snow after it was done falling.

Roy glanced at the time. He was only still Headquarters because Hawkeye forced him to finish his paperwork.A gun to the head get anyone to do their paperwork they've been avoiding.

When he had finally finished his papers, another sigh escaped his subordinate's lips. Roy finally gave in and looked over to Edward.

"Fullmetal, what are you still doing here this late?" Roy asked as he stood and set his pile of signed papers to the corner of his desk.

"My automail will rust if I walk back to the dorms in this weather." Edward answered without looking at Roy.

Roy got up and walked past Edward towards the door. He grabbed their coats and threw Ed's red coat on him as Roy put on his own coat, "Fullmetal, come on. I'll drive you home." Roy said as he began to leave his office and Edward rose to put on his coat and eyed the Colonel suspiciously but still he followed him to the car.

They rode to the dorms in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Glor: Whoo... Finally finished this drabble. It was giving me trouble and I don't think it came out as well as it could have but yeah. Thank you to all my reviewers. And hope you like this drabble, **Genkai-chan**. It's not great but it has rain AND snow... (sweatdrop)


	11. Rewrite

Rewrite Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Envy wouldn't be the only guy wearing midriff. (grin)

Glor: Got bored during school, again. Wrote this during Theology class, it's not like we learn anything. (sweatdrop) I think I have alliteration. (wide eyes of shock) Damn, I do. It wasn't on purpose but I'm such a loser for figuring it out.

* * *

Scribble. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Shred.

"Ugh!" Edward groaned as he clutched his head in frustration.

"Nii-san, maybe you should stop..." Alphonse suggested, worry clearly heard in his voice.

"I'm gonna crack this code!" Ed exclaimed as he took out a clean sheet of paper, "I'm going to decode Mustang's notes if it's the last thing I do!"

Al sighed as his brother continued to scribble furiously then quickly crumpled the paper and tossed it over his shoulder as he took out another piece of paper. The shredded and crumpled papers were starting to pile up on the floor around Edward's desk.

If Alphonse could have smiled, he would have, "Nii-san, why are so determined to crack Mustang-taisa's notes?"

Ed blushed slightly and hesitated before answering, "I saw my name in his alchemy notes..." He paused, "And everyone knows Mustang uses names of his past lovers as the code for his notes..."

Even though Al couldn't physically blush, it was still noticeable that he was uncomfortable, "Ano... Nii-san... Did you and Mustang-taisa..."

"NO!"

* * *

Glor: Rather abrupt ending but I couldn't think of anything else... (sweatdrop) **Dragons Maiden**, told you I'd write this! Your drabble inspired this so all of you, go read her drabbles! (grin) Advertising is fuuun! 


	12. Hotel

Hotel Drabble

Disclaimer: No owning of anything. Ever.

Glor: Ano... I don't where the hell this came from... My mind works in mysterious ways. I knew this pairing was sneaky but damn! Implied pairing that I'm not revealing so read... And the title gives you some ideas... No, not at all but whatever.

* * *

"Here's the damage report, sir." Hawkeye stated as she handed a file to her superior officer.

The Colonel sighed, "What did Fullmetal do this time?" he asked as he began to flip through the rather lengthy report.

"Well... With Alphonse in Rizenbul visiting Winry and the barracks filled, Edward must have decided on going to a hotel." She answered, choosing her words carefully.

Mustang promptly closed the file and placed it down on his desk, "You mean tell me he trashed a _hotel room_?"

Hawkeye shook her head, "Not just his hotel room but the hotel lobby as well as the halls and stairwells leading to his room."

"What was he thinking?" he paused, "Was he fighting someone?"

Hawkeye nodded affirmatively, "Witnesses said he was fighting 'a young man with palm tree like hair.'"

Mustang's eyes widened a fraction, "Homunculus... Is Fullmetal all right?" he asked, his tone worried but then he noticed Riza's slightly flustered expression, "What happened, Hawkeye!"

She hesitated slightly with her answer, "Edward is fine but..." she paused, "Witnesses also reported that... 'The young man with palm tree like hair' didn't leave the hotel room until the next morning."

Roy Mustang, one of the most dignified and strongest men in the military, promptly fainted.

* * *

Glor: I wrote implied EnvyEd! (wide eyes) Although, with all the destruction before Ed and Envy got to the hotel room, I'd be thinking I just wrote a Spuffy fic for Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Maybe that's why this drabble was so easy to write... (sweatdrop) Reviews are appreciated and thank you to my past reviewers. And have you guys seen the new ratings system for It's horrible! I'm afraid that with the new system, I'll screw up and get my fics deleted...again... (cries)


	13. Camera

Camera Drabble

Disclaimer: (listens to Lion King music happily) Don't ruin my mood; of course, I don't own FMA. (drools over Envy)

Warning: Um... SPOILERS from me just spouting them in my ANs otherwise, none.

Glor: Hm, maybe me getting bored during school is good 'cause I heart this drabble because I just LOVE Hughes. But my Envy killed him! (cries) I wanna hate Hughes' killer but I love Envy and WAH! No fair! Okay, by the drabble title and by the author being me you should be able to tell where this is probably going... (sweatdrop)

* * *

Click. Snap. Flash. Click. Snap. Fla-

"Maes! Quit with the camera!" Roy growled the last flash of the camera blinded him for a moment.

Hughes grinned in amusement, "I'm out of film now. Guess I have to go get more!" He announced as he made his way out of Roy's office, passing by the Fullmetal Alchemist with a grin on his face.

Edward blinked as he looked back as he entered Mustang's office, "What's with him?" Ed asked as he turned to face Roy and thumbed towards the door Hughes had just left through.

"He's getting more film. He wants a picture of me smiling." Roy stated as Edward made his way towards the Colonel.

"I know a way to make you smile." Ed said cheekily as he pulled the now smiling Colonel's mouth to his.

Click. Snap. Flash!

Edward jumped away from Roy and they both looked towards the door where the flash came from, to see Hughes, a smile plastered on his face and camera in hand, "You know what? I had one picture left!"

* * *

Glor: (grins) I love Hughes. Such a great man but of course anime can never have the great people live. (rolls eyes) It's more fun with him alive anyway and if Hughes wasn't married, I'd probably be RoyHughes fan. (sweatdrop) Hm. Random thought. I need to write an Envy drabble at some point... Anybody got any ideas?


	14. Blackmail

Blackmail Drabble

Disclaimer: What am I speaking, Italian? FMA non è la mia. Oh, wait... I am! Ha... I bet I did the grammar wrong too. (Translation: FMA is not mine.)

Glor: Sequel drabble to 'Camera.' Let the blackmail begin! Hehehe...

* * *

Hawkeye blinked as someone zoomed by her desk. The blur was quickly followed by a snap and flames that passed right in front of her desk. Hawkeye was about to take out her gun to remedy the situation when she heard Hughes' voice.

"Man, Roy! Can't you take a joke?" Hughes yelled as he dodged the flames but the strap of his camera caught on fire and turned to ash.

"Maes, give me the camera and maybe I won't flambé you." Mustang said calmly.

Hughes grinned and then tried to make his escape but he didn't hear the clap so he ran straight into a newly made wall. Edward glared at Hughes as he stomped towards the Intelligence agent.

"Hand over the camera." Edward growled with his automail hand outstretched to receive the camera.

Hughes sighed and handed the camera over to Edward, "You two just no fun!" Maes sulked.

Edward crushed the camera in his hand and promptly gave it back to Hughes. Ed stomped over to the wall he had transmuted and changed it back to normal.

Roy took off his gloves and put them in his pockets, "Goodbye, Hughes." He said as he made his way back to his office, slamming the door behind him and Edward frowned as he left Headquarters.

Once the two left, Hughes smile returned. Hawkeye looked at him with a questioning gaze. Hughes grin only became bigger as he took out a roll of film from his pocket, "Sleight of hand always comes in handy!" he announced as he left, whistling a cheerful tune as he went.

* * *

Glor: How I love blackmail material... This drabble may be mentioned in other drabbles later on so watch out for that! Hehehe. Thanks to all my reviewers and if I weren't so lazy I'd write out thank yous. I've reached passed the 100 reviews mark! Thank you SO much! I've never got that far with on of my fics! I think drabbles are my thing. (smiles happily)


	15. Signs

Signs Drabble

Disclaimer: (insert witticism about not owning stuff)

Note: Heheh. Reviewers' reactions to 'Blackmail' were fun. It's like you guys are one my wavelength! (wide eyes) That's not a good thing for you guys...

Glor: ProtectiveBrother!Alphonse has snuck his way into my head. Now I have to write something without it looking like one of my favorite fics that I just reread. 'Taking Responsibility' by **Mikkeneko**, a great fic by the way, go read it, after this of course. This one slightly connects back

* * *

Alphonse P.O.V.

Do they think I'm stupid?

First, there was the hickey on Nii-san's neck. I still don't know how I let him explain his way out of that one.

Then there were those... Those rope burns on his wrists. I cringed inwardly thinking about why and how Nii-san had let that happen. Edward only got out of that one because Winry called and there was no way we could blow her off without her coming to Central with her wrench. It's times like those, that I'm _glad_ I can't feel pain.

And last but not least, there were those paper cuts in strange places. Nii-san told me he just fell asleep on a pile of open books at the library but he couldn't have gotten _half_ of those paper cuts he had unless he had slept one those books _naked_!

I cringed again as I glared down at my older brother, "Explain yourself, Nii-san. And I'm not letting you out of this one!" I stated as he winced.

Nii-san let out a sigh, "Eh... Do I really have to tell you, Al?" he whined which caused my glare to intensify and he gulped, "Guess so..."

I crossed my arms, waiting for his response when the phone rang and Edward's face lit up with relief, "Nii-san, you're not going to be saved by the phone this time. Let it ring. Now tell me where all those... _Strange_ marks came from." I put an emphasis on strange and Edward cringed as the answering machine picked up with a beep.

"Fullmetal, where the hell are you? You were supposed to report in over an hour ago!" Colonel Mustang voiced angrily on the answering machine.

Nii-san's eyes widened as he dashed for the phone but I made it first, "Why hello Mustang-taisa... We were just about to talk about you..."

* * *

Glor: I'm evil, leaving a drabble like that but I might make this a drabble series within my drabble collection. Along with another one that, strangely enough has Armstrong in it. So many sparkles... (shakes the sparkles out of her hair from that drabble) I heart ProtectiveBrother!Alphonse. He's such an amazing character too. And took poetic license so they have answering machines. Reviews appreciated! And very much loved!

Added Note: **Queen of Paperclips**, don't worry I am sticking with RoyEd. There will only be the occasional EnvyEd if I get an idea but I just meant an Envy drabble with no couplings. Wow, no couplings, is that even possible for me?


	16. Ten

Ten Drabble

Disclaimer: I don't FMA I don't even own the drabble theme this time around.

Note: Sorry 'bout the late update. FF(.)net's been screwin' up and I have avoided it for a few days.

Glor: I'm trying a drabble theme from the 45 RoyEd themes at Touka Koukan. I love that site. The name is so fun to say! (giggle) This is the thirty-ninth drabble from Touka Koukan.

* * *

Every Friday, when the clock chimed ten times, Hawkeye would just count how long it took Edward to get into the Colonel's office.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Before she even counted to five, he had entered the Colonel's office and slammed the door behind him in haste. This was always a clear signal for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to leave because with Edward in Roy's office, she knew what was happening and it definitely wasn't paperwork.

So on Fridays, Hawkeye left her post an hour earlier than the rest of the week, because God forbid if anyone interrupted those two during their 'ten o'clock ritual.'

* * *

Glor: Okay, that was corny. But what I implied was amazing! (sweatdrops) I was going to do a fic with Ed's temper and him counting down to ten to calm down but it couldn't get it to be RoyEd and plus, Ed would probably need to count to a HUNDRED to calm himself down half the time. Hehe. This also explains where d got those paper cuts. I guess now I have to explain the rope burns... (wide eyes)

Note to **Anime Monster**: (grins) Knew you'd say that. I've read just a many lemons. Read almost all the RoyEd on Touka Koukan except some of the more questionable angst type ones. Little kinks just sneak their way in by themselves! (sweatdrop)


	17. Ice Cream

Ice Cream Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, damn, I dunno what I'd do... There'd probably be subliminal messaging in it so I could take over the world! (sweatdrop)

Glor: Is it strange thatI got this drabble in my head while I was taking a bath? (sweatdrop) Maybe it was all the FMA musicthat was playing during my bath... Heheh. Well, this actually has no pairings (gasp)but lots of cuteness and if I say any more I'll spoil it!

* * *

He wanted ice cream too! Why did only Winry and Al get an ice cream cone? They seemed really happy and they were getting messy! He wanted to get messy! Edward pouted and then turned to his mother.

"'Kaa-san, can't I have ice cream too?" The five-year-old Edward asked.

Trisha looked to her son with a smile, "But Edward, I thought you didn't like milk." She said sweetly as she paid the ice cream vendor.

Edward's face fell and then contorted into a grimace, "Ice cream has milk in it? Ewww..." He complained as he, Winry, Al, and his mother walked to a bench.

Winry giggled, "Too bad you don't like milk Edo or you'd have ice cream, too." She said as she licked her strawberry ice cream cone.

Edward glared her and then looked at his brother for help, "Nii-san, Winry is right..." Alphonse said, none too helpfully as he licked his vanilla ice cream cone and some dribbled down his chin.

Edward huffed as he walked over to his mother who was eating her own strawberry ice cream cone, "Yes, Edward?" She asked as he put his hand out in response.

"Can have money to buy an ice cream cone?" Edward asked as Al and Winry watched intently, stifling giggles.

Trisha smiled and handed him the money, "Okay, don't take too long." She said with concern as he bounced off to the parked ice cream truck.

"Mister!" Edward shouted to the vendor but he didn't here him, "Hey mister!"

The vendor let out a sigh and looked over the edge, "Oh sorry, chibi, didn't see you there." He apologized, although he didn't sound apologetic at all.

Edward fumed, "Who are you calling smaller than a baby ant!" He shouted as the vendor waved it off.

"I didn't say that much, now are you going to buy something?" The vendor asked exasperatedly.

Edward nodded but hesitated, "Um... Do have ice cream without milk in it...?" He asked in a small voice while the vendor looked at him with an incredulous look, "...I don't like milk..." He trailed off.

The vendor sighed and decided to humor the kid. It wasn't as if he would be able to tell if there was milk or not, "Sure, kid. What flavor?" He asked as Edward's face lit up.

"Chocolate!" Edward exclaimed as his grin grew.

The vendor smiled slightly as he got the ice cream cone. He gave it to Edward and Edward dropped the money in the vendor's hand, "Thank you, mister!" He thanked as he ran off to his mother and the others to tell them about the ice cream he got that had no milk.

The 19-year-old vendor sighed as he watched the kid run off and he sat down on one of the freezers. He took off his vendor hat and ran his hand through his black hair as someone entered the back of the truck, "Thanks for covering my shift, man. I had to give Gracia her birthday present. You want to see the picture of her I just to-"

"Maes..." Roy said in a warning tone.

Maes pouted, "Okay, no pictures." He said dejectedly and then lit up, "Want some free ice cream?"

* * *

Glor: Hehehe! Roy was the vendor! (giggle) So fun. Makes me want ice cream... But not from Roy because he might lie and not give me the flavor I want... Or say there's no milk in theice cream... Tee-hee. It took me forever to think of something that has milk in it and to make Ed eat it. I also thought of whipped cream for another one but does that have milk in it? It's cream so it would, right? 'Cause if it does... (laughs about kinky things around floating in her head) (sweatdrop)

Free Advertisements: Read** Dragons Maiden's **drabbles 'cause once she updates, I usually follow in suit. Plus, she has such cute drabbles! And I also reccomend **Dustwind** and **Lyriel's** drabbles. I like 'em. And so cute! If anyone wants an advertisement, I'll add it if asked nicely.


	18. Sparkles

Sparkles Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, I'd probably squeal myself to death every time I heard those words... Okay... I do that anyway but soooo not point. Point is I don't own it.

Warning: Armstrong's a warning within himself. Beware of excessive sparkles. They could poke out an eye. (grin)

Glor: I've been on a homunculus fix all together. And, although I'm still an avid RoyEd fan, I have been intrigued by EnvyEd, as you could tell in one of my last drabble. Damn Envy his sinful wiles! (sweatdrop) Don't worry, I don't think I'd be able to pull off writing a lot of EnvyEd, so RoyEd fans rejoice! And I guess any EnvyEd fans... Um... Gimme an idea so I can write another one...? (cringe)

* * *

"...an ability that has been passed down through generations of Armstrongs! I will remedy this problem!" Armstrong announced as his bright pink sparkles surrounded everyone in Mustang's office. 

Armstrong left the room to everyone's surprise and relief. Hawkeye then aimed her gun towards Havoc and then towards the others and told them to get back to work. They left Mustang's office, leaving Roy and Edward alone.

Edward blinked, "What the hell was that?" the chibi alchemist yelled as he shook the excess sparkles out of his coat.

Roy shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair to get out some sparkles. They were stubborn and difficult to get out, "I dismissed you before Armstrong and the others made their entrance, Fullmetal. You can leave." Roy stated, dismissing Edward for the second time that day.

Edward had not heard a word of it and continued to rant, "And what does he mean when he said 'The matchmaking ability, an ability that has been passed through generations of Armstrongs!'" Ed imitated the Major's voice then continued, "I mean, who the hell is he going to matchma-"

Edward's words were cut off short by a realization. His eyes went wide, "You don't think he meant..." Edward trailed off.

"You better go into hiding for a few weeks, Fullmetal." Roy stated with a grin.

Edward dashed out of the office and hoped that he could hide himself from Major Armstrong before he decided to use his 'matchmaking' ability to make Edward's life a living hell.

* * *

Glor: Hm... I think I could be going somewhere with this... Armstrong can try to pair Ed with EVERYONE! MUWAHAHA- (dies by Edward deciding to slit her throat with the blade on his automail) Heheh. Any Ed pairings you want me to attempt? If it's not RoyEd, I may need a brief description on the couple would be good together... Or something? And who wants Hughes to join in on the matchmaking scheme? 

**Advertisement**: READ **Anime Monster's** FMA humor fic, 'I'll Be Fuhrer'! I also like her Angst-Song fic called 'Till Death And Beyond'. It was sad and it gives Episode 25 SPOILERS but it was amazing... Read it! (grins at **Anime Monster**) Did I advertise good? It's fun for me!


	19. Transformation

Transformation Drabble

Disclaimer: Not with the owning but if I did... No one would want to watch it... (sweatdrop) I also don't own Ranma...

Glor: (listens to 'Istanbul') Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople... (sweatdrops) Damn. I'm listening to English music again! (waits for the Ranma song and episode to download) Grr... Ranma is amusing... (gets sudden idea for a drabble) (wide eyes) Poor Ed! Muwahahaha! (sweatdrop)

* * *

"Hawkeye, has Fullmetal reported in yet?" Mustang asked as he sorted though papers.

Hawkeye looked up from her desk, "Not yet, sir..." She replied and paused, "Wasn't he due back a week ago from Xing?"

"Yes, he was." Mustang answered, "Where did that chibi get off to now?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T IF HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?" A voice screamed from the hallway outside of Mustang's office and made its way closer.

The problem was, it was not Edward's voice... It was a _girl's _voice. Mustang looked to the door to see a pretty girl with red hair and striking gold eyes.

The strange thing was the girl was wearing Edward's clothing, which were just a bit damp. The belt had to be tightened to accommodate the girl's slim waist and the black jacket and undershirt seemed rather tight on her chest.

Mustang blinked as he made his way to the girl whose face was red with anger. He looked her over appraisingly and the red on her face may not have been from anger anymore but as he continued, Mustang the golden eyes.

"Fullmetal?" He choked out.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Edward said, but in a female voice.

Roy looked Edward over again and his eyes gravitated to his chest, "H-hey! You Pervert!" Edward screamed as Roy grabbed his breasts and Ed hit him with his automail arm.

Roy rubbed his cheek, "Edward would you like to explain why those felt real and why you sound and look like a girl?" He asked.

"...I fell into a hot spring in Xing. So do you have any hot water so I can change back?" She asked as Hawkeye stood with a nod and left to get the water quietly. She was a little confused by the sudden transformation but if hot water changed him back, Riza decided it be a good idea to get him some.

Mustang grinned, "Now, Fullmetal, why would you want to change back?" He asked he got closer and Edward backed up until he was pressed against a wall.

Edward's eyes widened, "You pervert get away from me!" She yelled as she jumped over him and Mustang grabbed Edward's arm and pulled her to him.

They looked into each other's eyes and then were doused with hot water. Their hair drooped and Edward was a boy again. "Let go of me, you bastard taisa!" He yelled as he ripped his arm away, "I'll give you my report later."

Ed stomped out and a grin plastered itself on Mustang's face, "Taisa, what are you thinking?" Hawkeye asked cautiously.

He turned to her, "If he changes back with hot water... I bet he changes into a girl with cold water!" Mustang announced happily, as he made his way to find a bucket of water to douse Edward with.

* * *

Glor: (sweatdrop) I can't believe I turned Ed into a girl... I hate those kind of fics! Oh well... Roy seemed happy at least! Too much Ranma for me... Okay, I thank **Anime Monster **for the helpful review for the Matchmaking Arc I'm gonna have. I was trying to write a drabble for that arc and then it turned in this because I mentioned Ranma...

Note: Since Xing is a sort of counterpart of China in FMA, I decided to send Edward there for his assignment. I was thinking about Alphonse turning into a panda but I couldn't fit him, fortunately for him. Hehehe.


	20. Rumors

Rumors Drabble

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing... 'Cept Riza, Ed, and Winry...action figures...

Glor: Alphonse sounds so innocent... Hehehe... I bet he knows the words and is trying to torment 'Nii-san.'(giggle) God knows I am. (grin)

* * *

"What does 'jailbait' mean?" Al asked his brother innocently as Edward choked on the ramen he was eating.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse exclaimed as he ran over to his coughing brother, patting him on the back, "Are you okay?"

Edward shook his head and coughed a few more times, "Where the_ hell_ did you hear that word, Al?" He asked with one last cough.

"Havoc-san and Fury-san were talking about you and Mustang-taisa and Havoc-san said you were 'jailbait.'" Al answered as Edward's eyes widened and face reddened, "That's the same face Fury-san had after Havoc-san said that!"

Edward tried to gain his composure and hide the blush on his face but failed miserably, "Al, don't listen to anymore of their conversations anymore..." Edward answered as he sat down on his bed and set aside the cup of noodles on the side table.

Alphonse gave up on finding the meaning of the word he had heard and a moment of silence passed over the brothers.

"Nii-san... They said something els-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ed yelled as he laid down and shoved a pillow over his head.

"But it's about Mustang-taisa..." Al baited.

Edward immediately sat up, "Tell me!" He exclaimed.

If Al could roll his eyes, he would have at his brother's predictability, "They called him a 'cradle robber...'" Alphonse said and Edward groaned as he put the pillow back over his head.

Alphonse looked at his brother curiously, "Nii-san what doe-"

"Don't even ask!" Edward cut him off and then continued to attempt to block out the world with a pillow.

* * *

Glor: Okay, kinda sucked... I think it's cute but my opinion doesn't matter, yours does! Now please review! And read **Anime Monster's** FMA fics. They're good. I also recommend **Selah1** and **Dragons Maiden**. Another good one is 'Random Pairings from a Hat' by **Toby-chan1**.


	21. Implications

Implications Drabble

Disclaimer: I'm going to own Envy someday! Muwahahahaha- (dies)

**Warnings**: RoyEd and people eavesdropping... (sweatdrop)

(Written a while ago)

Glor: (glares at a review) Okay, if anyone wants to flame me, at least have the balls to sign in or leave an e-mail address and form coherent sentences! Saying 'Oh your drabbles suck and you do too' is only going to cause me to delete said review and pretend it never existed. (smiles) But at least it wasn't a yaoi hater. No, it was just a brainless twit that can't even point out what they dislike. (takes a breath) Okay, that's my rant of the day. (grins) Here's a drabble that I'm posting just to spite that flamer, enjoy!

(AN HOUR LATER)

Glor: (twitches slightly) Eh... What kind of sick joke was that? (cries) Sheesh! Flame me THAN tell me you love my drabbles... Okay. I'm officially confused. SO SORRY for the lack of updates. Hope this helps.

**VampssAmby10201**: I guess you could call it that too but I first heard on Friends so I know people do use my term too.

**Everyone who doesn't know the meaning of jailbait and cradle robber**: (giggles) Jailbait means that the person is under age but that meaning is more of in a relationship, example RoyEd. And cradle robber would be someone who takes the virginity of someone who is jailbait. Hehehe. Get it now?

* * *

"I don't want t- Mmph!"

"Now, Fullmetal, isn't that better?"

Happy moan... Pause. Grunt.

"Aw, damn you, you bastard Colonel! Now I'm all wet and sticky!"

Chuckle.

At this, Hughes and Mustang's men barged in, "Roy, how could you take away Edward's innocence!" Hughes exclaimed, in reference to what he had just from eavesdropping behind the Roy's office door.

Roy and Edward turned towards the now baffled men, "Hughes, what are you talking about?" Mustang asked as Hughes' mouth hung wide open.

Hughes, Havoc, and the other men looked at the pair incredulously. They were just eating watermelon.

* * *

Glor: Ah, ANs longer then the drabble... Sorry 'bout that, I'll post another drabble tomorrow or once I get A LOT of reviews!


	22. Grave

Grave Drabble

Disclaimer: No owning of anything.

**Warnings:** SPOILERS to the infamous (I love that word!) episode 25 or chapters 15-16 in the manga

Glor: I think I'm back with a vengeance! Yay! Hm, this drabble is a Gen though, which is strange for me. No real pairings unless MaesGracia counts because they were married.

**Lyriel**: Yup, I'm back! I hate flamers and I never thought I say this, but there something worse than a flamer... A FAKE flamer! It was ridiculous! But now I can say no one ACTUALLY hates my drabbles!

**Dragon's Maiden**: (gapes) HOW CAN YOU HATE WATERMELON? (cries) It's yummy and pretty and maybe just a little too sticky. Hehehe.

**Akuma Shini Chiisai**: Hehehe, so true.

**All other Reviewers**: Thank SOOOO much for reviewing! I don't list all the name 'cause I'm lazy and might not have anything to say...

* * *

Gracia Hughes watched silently as her daughter stood staring at the gravestone in front of her. Elysia's normally jovial demeanor was replaced with a cheerless expression.

"Mama, why did they bury Daddy?" Elysia asked for the millionth time that day, but this time she did not sound hysterical from confusion and grief. It sounded rather solemn, more solemn than any little girl of three years of age had any right to be.

Gracia's face fell as her young daughter continued, "Daddy said he had a lot of work to do... He can't do his work under all that dirt." She said as her mother pulled her into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face accompanied by silent sobs as she hugged her daughter.

Elysia's face suddenly lit up, "Mama!" Elysia exclaimed as she pushed away from her mother's embrace and looked into Gracia's confused eyes, "I can do Daddy's work for him! Then he'll be happy that's it's all done!"

Gracia's frown deepened as she pulled her daughter into another embrace and stroked her hair silently. "I don't want to lose you too, love." Gracia whispered softly in her daughter's hair.

Up above, wherever he was, Maes Hughes smiled sadly, as he looked upon his now broken family. They would never be together again, not until death came to them.Maes prayed that thatwas a long ways away.

* * *

Glor: I was told by my friend that she was going to kill me for these abrupt endings since she reads the first drafts of my drabbles I write in school. If you think they're abrupt when you read 'em, think of what happens when I run out of room on my paper and leave it as is for my friend to read? I get one ANGRY friend...


	23. Closet

Closet Drabble

Disclaimer: I'd be a very bad owner... I don't own FMA. (steals Envy)

Glor: Sorry! I had this one in my copybook and never typed it. It originated in a conversation that had the exact words of 'naked boy in closet!' Just guess where this going...

* * *

Blink. Blink. Stare...

"Yes, Al?" Edward asked sitting up on the bed, the blankets covering up to his chin and a bright blush burning his checks.

"Ano... Nii-san, are you naked under there...?" Alphonse asked as Edward sunk into the bed, face flushing even more.

"Yes..." He answered weakly as he pulled the covers over his head.

There was a pause, "Why...?"Al asked but got no response from Edward but heard a sound from the closet.

Alphonse turned towards the closet as Edward's face blanched. Ed quickly jumped from his bed, nakedness momentarily forgotten, and ran over to the closet.

He blocked it from Alphonse's view, "There's nothing in there!" Ed said quickly, leaning against the door.

"But I heard something from the closet..." Al stated and then turned away from his brother, "Nii-san, put your clothes on."

Edward squeaked when he looked down to notice noticed he was running around nude and quickly grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find and covered himself with it. Unfortunately, while he was grabbing the blue military jacket that was obviously not his, Al had gotten to the closet and began to open the closet.

"Al! No!" Edward yelled as he jumped for the door just in time for the 'nothing' from the closet to fall on top of him.

If Alphonse's eyes could have widened, they would have at the site. The 'nothing' from the closet was one Roy Mustang. One, _naked_ Roy Mustang, to be precise who was sprawled out on top of one, _naked_ Edward Elric.

Suffice to say, Alphonse had a LONG talk with Roy and his brother about coming out of closets.

* * *

Glor: Okay, not a naked _boy_ in the closet but I couldn't get Ed in the closet... Puns! Hehehe... Roy came out of the closet! (giggles) Okay, I'm done... All right, note to everyone who may have read the manga 'Naruto.' My friend and I are writing a fic with the Naruto characters playing out the Final Fantasy X storyline. It works really well and we're working the kinks out right now. If anyone's interested, I'll post it hopefully sometimes during the summer.


	24. Collaboration

Collaboration Drabble

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I can own nothing. (twitches) Aw, that sounded like Ansem from Kingdom Hearts in my head... Ew...

Glor: This is a continuation of the 'Sparkles' drabble. Just think about the title. Ooh! I'm about to hit 200 reviews! Sugoi! About 5 more to go! Please review!

* * *

"Hughes-chusa!"

Hughes looked up from his to see Armstrong standing in front of his, sparkling, "Uh, yes, Armstrong-shosa?"

"I would like to request your assistance on a plan of mine."

Hughes eyebrows furrowed in interest, "What kind of plan?" He asked as Armstrong explained about Edward's lack of 'strong' relationships.

* * *

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match!" A voice sang out and Edward cringed as he tried to escapes Roy's office.

"Find me a find, catch me a cat- Oh there you are Edward!" Hughes exclaimed his made his way towards a frightened Edward Elric as Roy watched from his desk in amusement, "I've been looking for you!"

Edward's eyes widened as he gave a pleading look to Mustang who just shrugged, "I told you to run..." was Roy's response as Edward bolted out of the room.

* * *

Glor: (sweatdrop) Am the only one who could see Hughes doing that? Whenever I hear or see the word 'matchmaker' that song pops into my head! Hehehe... This is just the beginning of Edward's problems! Muwahaha! Oh, by the way if anyone here has played Kingdom Hearts, I'd appreciate if you would critique my fanfic for that fandom. It must be riddled with errors and I really would like to try and get it finished.


	25. Operation Wrench Girl

Operation Wrench-Girl Drabble

Disclaimer: If I owned Envy, let's say I'd never do anything I wouldn't want to do because for one he would he'd kill everyone for me or if I don't want the people dead, I can just him turn into me and go ion my place! Hehehe.

Note: Continuation of the 'matchmaker' drabble arc.

Note to **Silver Sky Magician**: Here's a little WinEd. Kinda...

Glor: I hit 210 reviews and this is my 25th chapter! Yay! I'm so grateful! (sounds like a 'thank you' page from a Fruits Basket manga, sweatdrop) I found this amazing Live Journal beta group! They just do Naruto but it was very helpful. I wish there were more beta groups... Maybe one for FMA? Anyone know anyone who knows how to make the communities there? I'd try but I'd probably fail miserably.

* * *

"Hey, Ed."

Edward turned around to find Winry, "Winry! What are you doing in Central?" He asked as he looked around for any suspicious movement in the surrounding area.

Winry tilted her head at the alchemist, "Ed... What are you doing?" She asked, avoiding his question completely.

Edward's head snapped up, "I'm looking for Hughes skulking around. He's up to no good." He said as he looked over Winry's shoulder.

Winry sweatdropped and then gulped, "Well, I was just wondering..." She cut herself when Ed gave her a funny look, "What?"

"You're part of the plan too, aren't you?" He accused and Winry started to laugh nervously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as one thought went through her head, 'I'm caught!'

"You are!" Edward screamed as he pointed at her, "I can read it all over your face!"

"Hughes-san said it was for your own good!" She yelled at him and then muttered, "Plus if I didn't comply, I would have had to deal with Armstrong." She cringed at the last thought.

"Do you know anything else?" Ed asked, hoping Winry would cave.

Winry shook her head, "Nope..." She said slowly as Ed turned away to stomp away, "Ed wait!"

Edward turned only to have his lips meet with Winry's. His eyes widened in shock and then Winry pushed away, "So...? Did you like it?" She asked shyly, very different from her usual demeanor.

Ed cringed, "It was okay but..." Ed trailed off but Winry's look prompted him to continue, "Eh... I know someone who can kiss SO much better than you."

Winry's eyes narrowed as she took out her wrench, "Really?" She yelled as she chased Edward down the main street of Central.

Hughes watched from the top of the tallest building in Central with his binoculars. He pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and took out his clipboard, crossing Winry's name off the list of prospects for Edward.

Hughes sighed as he took out his walkie-talkie, "Operation Wrench-Girl a failure." He said into the communicator, "Over."

"Too bad, put the next operation into affect." Armstrong replied, "Over and out."

* * *

Glor: I wonder who Ed's mystery kisser is. Who do you want to be paired with Ed next? Vote! (giggles) Hughes! I just love him. Happy Father's Day to him! And all fathers who aren't bastards so that excludes my dad! (smile) So I may write a Father's Day drabble and post it a little late. Obviously, it'll star Hughes. Please review! Maybe I can hit 300 reviews someday! Hehehe.


	26. Exposed

Exposed Drabble

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my drabbles but I don't own the characters and that makes this one sad.

Glor: Ed always sleeps with his stomach exposed and Al always yells at him, right? Right. So Edward gets taught a lesson _why_ he shouldn't sleep with his stomach exposed. (grin) I'm posting this and then I'll continue the matchmaking arc. (cringes) Sorry that their in now order... Each of 'em say their part of the arc... Heheh. (sweatdrop)

**SilentStalkeroftheBishies**: (munches on cookies) Yummy! Hehehe, cooking is so fun! As long as this one doesn't burn the house down. (sweatdrop) (whispers) Ed doesn't die in the series silly, they just make it look like that until the end. Hehehe.

**Dragons Maiden**: I was thinking of her! (crinkles nose) Since when have I NOT been a spoiler whore and put spoilers in my fiction? Silly girl. (smiles)

**tori007otaku**: I did too. Every time I watched it. Hughes-san! (bawls like a baby)

_

* * *

_

"Nii-san! Don't sleep with your stomach exposed!" Alphonse reprimanded as Edward pulled his shirt down with a grumbled and turned on the couch, "And shouldn't you be awake for when Mustang-taisa returns?"

Ed was currently on Mustang's couch in his office waiting for him to return with new information on the Philosopher's Stone. He raised a hand in the air and waved off what Al said, "Nah, he said he wouldn't be back for an hour so I'm taking a nap." He stated as he turned over again, his shirt exposing his stomach again.

Alphonse glared, although one couldn't tell since he had no eyes but he was quite sick and tired of this. He wanted to teach Ed a lesson and then an idea popped into his head. Al was about to laugh maniacally at his magnificent plan but noticed he would wake up his brother and he would be acting like his brother as well.

Al cringed inwardly, "I'm starting to think like Nii-san..." He muttered as he headed out of Mustang's office, "Maybe I should spend some time away so I don't turn into Nii-san..."

* * *

Edward stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Once he had let his arms fall to his sides, he felt something cold and creamy on his stomach. Ed sat up quickly and screamed, "What the fuck is this?" He yelled.

Al popped his head in through the door, "What's wrong, Nii-san?" Alphonse asked innocently.

"There's STUFF all over my stomach!" Ed yelled as Al made his way fully into the office.

"Huh, I wonder how that got there..." Alphonse said in a voice that sounded much too sweet for Ed's liking.

"Alphonse... What did you do?" Ed asked angrily.

Alphonse shrugged nonchalantly, "But Nii-san, what ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" He yelled as he took of his now sticky jackets and shirt, "What is this stuff?"

At that moment, Mustang walked in. He looked over to Ed and saw the mess, "You better clean that up, Full Metal or it comes out of your paycheck." Roy said as he made his way past Edward. He paused and took a bit of the white substance off of Ed's stomach with his gloveless finger, "And this stuff, happens to be whipped cream. The only one who keeps any around here is Hughes. God knows why."

Edward's face was burning as Roy made his way to his desk, "Al, you asked Hughes to do this?" Ed exploded.

Al made an 'hmph' sound, "Yeah, because you don't listen!" He reprimanded, "If didn't sleep with your stomach exposed, nothing would have happened."

Ed copied Al and made an 'hmph' sound as well, "Not my fault..." He mumbled.

"Full Metal, go wash up. I didn't come into my office to find you have nude and covered in whip cream." Roy spoke up and Ed twitched at how he made it sound, "Although..."

"Shut up!" Edward cut him off and stomped out of the room.

Al smiled, "Thanks for telling me Hughes had whipped cream."

Roy smirked, "Anything to get Full Metal riled up, Alphonse-kun."

* * *

Glor: Damn... Hughes was _supposed_ to make an appearance but then it gets turned around and Roy is pissing off Ed. Oh well, I like Al and Roy co-conspiring against Ed, that's always fun. I'm on a roll! The drabbles are just flowing! And I'm listening to a pretty song by Sowelu, who sings the 4th ending song 'I Will' for FMA, and it's called 'Shine.' It's of the pretty... Please review! Maybe it'll help sooth the pain of the root canal I'm going to have to tomorrow. (sniff)


	27. Operation Full Metal Girl

Operation Full Metal Girl Drabble

Disclaimer: (pounce Envy) No, I don't own him. He's just chained up in my closet with all the other bishies no one can seem to find... (whistles innocently)

Note: Continuation of the 'matchmaker' drabble arc.

Glor: God, I must change my favorite manga or anime every week! I was on a Naruto now I'm slightly obsessed with Hikaru no Go. Damn shounen manga... And I'm waiting for the LAST Gravitation manga to come out but I'd guess I'd need money for that, huh?

**Black Hikari**: Yup. EnvyEd will pop up once I get all the het pairings I can find out of the way. Then Hughes will have sneaking suspicions about Ed's 'sexual orientation.' (giggles then gasps) Oh no! You made give away some of my ideas! Evil! Hehehe...

**poxmaker**: HA! Hahahaha! Root canals are of the devil! I got TWO shots of Novocain and anesthesia in the tooth and it STILL hurt! It could have been worse, I guess... But all the drills! I had to open my mouth SO wide... Not an experience I'd even wish upon my worst ene- No wait, that's a lie, of course I'd wish that pain on my worst enemy! (is sometimes a bit of a sadist, grin) They are very shifty, money-hungry shark-bastards. And the 'Closet' drabble is all thanks to my friend's boy toy being shoved in a closet, I just added that he should have been naked. Hehehe. (end rant, sweatdrop)

**C-3POandStickFigureBarbie**: (shifty eyes) Maybe... But knowing me, probably not. (cringe) Sorry.

* * *

"Come back with my watch!" Ed yelled as he chased the thief over the rooftops of the buildings of Central.

The thief turned back and stuck her tongue out at him, "Nah, catch me if you can!" She said as she jumped down into an alley.

Edward growled as he slammed his hands together a hit the surface under his feet, causing an alchemic reaction to flow into the alleyway. Spikes burst from the ground and Paninya jumped away in the nick of time.

She fell to the ground, dropping the watch. She glared up to Edward, "Hey! What's the big idea? I could have been skewered!" She yelled as Ed jumped down and collected his watch.

With another clap, the spikes were gone and Edward was trying to make a graceful exit. Keyword: 'trying.' Before he was able to leave the alley, Paninya punched him in the back of his head, hard and with her automail arm.

"Bastard! Can't you even say 'sorry that I almost killed you'?" She exclaims rotates her automail wrist.

A vain popped on Edward's forehead and he turned around with an eerily calm look on his face, "Hughes put you up to this, didn't he?" He stated in a flat tone.

"I dunno who you're talking about but this military man with huge muscles and a lot of strange, pink sparkles told me that I should come to Central to help Winry with something. When I got here this other military man told me to chase after you and try to get you riled up. I thought of no better way then stealing your watch, again." She explained.

"Get out of Central. If those men EVER contact you again about something like this, contact me so I can kill them." Edward replied as he left a confused Paninya in the alleyway.

"Damn! This girl didn't work either!" Hughes said to himself, watching from inside a garbage can, "I'm running out of options!" He whined into his radio.

"There are still a few girls I can think of..." Armstrong replied, "I'll fetch another immediately. Operation Full Metal Girl was a failure but I think Operation Pink will be a success!"

* * *

Glor: I wonder what Operation Pink could possibly be... I'm still in the het pairings but those'll run out soon considering there's not many. Anybody got ideas for EdRiza? (cringes) I think that just may be a scary thought. Then it's on the slashiness! Muwhahaha! (remembers another girl she forgot, wide eyes) AH! Bad idea! I'm not pairing him with all the homunculus! **(SPOILERS!)** Or all of them 'cept Pride because he's him and Sloth because EW that's like incest- Wait, then I guess EnvyEd would be too, ne? Oh, fuck it. Penso troppo. Ack! Italian is slipping through! (Italian slips through when tired but English is first language, sweatdrop) I'll shut up now... (Translation: I think too much.)


	28. Operation Pink

Operation Pink Drabble

Disclaimer: I own you all! (mutters) 'Cept everything that I could get sued for saying I owned.

Glor: Wow, I forgot a few girls... There are some pairings that just won't happen because ewwww... Like EdSloth. Ew... EdRiza is probably gonna be touched on. I remembered one girl everyone else forgot! Go me! She'll be after this one. (sneaks off to read her three new Hikaru no Go manga but gets pulled back by the reviews)

**Black Hikari**: You listed almost everyone! I forgot about a few of them, hehe. I remembered one girl that you didn't mention but I can't think of a good operation name for her... Oh well, I'll wing it! Just like these drabbles! (covers mouth) Oops, I don't think I was supposed to say that. (adds more after all the reviews) Yay! You're the reason my e-mail is sooooo full! You are now the favorite! (watches out for snipers from other reviewers for not being the favorite)

* * *

"Not you too, Roze!" Edward yelled just before he was about to make his escape but Roze grabbed his arm.

"No, Edward, wait!" She said and he turned back around. His eyes became wide as saucers.

"You're p-pregnant!" Edward stammered as he took in Roze larger form.

She nodded, "Hai, this is what my boyfriend left behind before he died. After you left, is when I found out so I decided to go on for this baby. I have two perfectly good legs to walk with after all, right?" She smiled.

Edward smiled. He paused for a moment, "So you're not here to seduce me?" He asked.

Roze blinked for a moment and then shook her head no. Ed let out a relieved sigh, "At least all the girls I know aren't plotting with Hughes and Armstrong."

"Hughes? Armstrong...?" She questioned, "They sent an escort for me and then when I got here said 'never mind.'"

Edward growled, "Aw, those bastards, when I get my hand on them...!" He growled as he stalked off, "Talk to you later, Roze!" He yelled as he ran off angrily.

In Hughes' office, Armstrong and Hughes both sneezed.

* * *

Glor: I've explained Roze's magical baby at the end of the series. It will never be Ed's, ever. Unless people can use alchemy to make babies... (thinks for a moment) Hm, that would be kinda kinky... RoyEd drabble! Perhaps, EnvyEd... (cringes) AH! Kinkiness is taking me over! (looks at her downloads) Grrr... Hikaru no Go hates me but DN Angel is working! Yay! Now I'll know why my friend rants about it.


	29. Pipsqueak

Pipsqueak Drabble

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA and if I did... Somehow, I'd turn it into a big orgy by accident. (cringes)

WARNING: SPOILERS for chapter 50 because it was soooo Envy-ful as was the previous chapter. Just SPOILERS for chapter 50, no REAL spoilers that'll ruin you on the series.

Glor: I'm back and putting the Matchmaking Arc on hold because I'm lazy! (innocent grin) But I just read chapter 50! Therefore I MUST write something for it... And no RoyRiza, blech with that. They sound SO boring! Fanfiction with them would be boring. You can guess by the title and the warning who's in this drabble.

* * *

Ed woke up to the strong smell of blood and stomach acid. He opened his eyes to see the face of none other then Envy. _Too close!_ Edward's mind screamed and he jumped a yard away from the sexy homunculus.

Envy tilted he head, "So you're awake, chibi-san." Envy stated with a grin as Ed got ready to explode like fireworks on New Years.

"That's SIX times!" Ed bellowed and it echoed through Gluttony's stomach, bouncing of the walls and going on through the endless pit, "And I'm not so short that you need a super-microscope to see me!"

Apparently, Envy hadn't learned his lesson the last five times, now six times, he had called Full Metal a pipsqueak, "Ne, chibi-san get over it. You talk too much." Envy said waving off Ed's anger only to anger him more.

"SEVEN!" He screamed as he clapped his hands, turning his automail arm into a blade. He lunged for Envy who kept moving so Edward kept missing, which only served to infuriate him more.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Ed chanted as he tried to get Envy. Envy, who was getting sick of bobbing and weaving, decided to find a way to shut him up. Envy grinned as he jumped away from Edward.

"So, Edward, you want me to stop calling you a pipsqueak and I want you to shut up." A smirk appeared on Envy's lip, "I've got the perfect solution!"

Before Edward could ask what Envy's solution was, he felt a pair of lips crash upon his. Ed gasped as his eyes widened and Envy, being Envy, took the gasp as an invitation for his tongue to evade Edward's mouth.

Envy pulled back with a big grin as Edward was left speechless, "See, Edward, problem solved!" Envy said as he made his exit leaving Edward shocked.

Finally, what had happened had sunk in, "Envy! You bastard! Come back here! Give me my first kiss back!" Edward hollered as he ran down the path that Envy had went down to kill him but we all know that's probably not going to happen and Envy always gets what he wants. Right now, Envy wants Ed to chase him so he can steal another kiss.

* * *

Glor: Yeah, I know, weird huh? I'm getting slightly obsessed with this pairing because there hasn't been enough RoyEd interaction in the manga at the moment. Don't worry, RoyEd is still the only one I could write a lot for since I don't want to murder Envy's character. Please review! 


	30. Panda

Panda Drabble

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned a panda like Xiao Mei, kawaii! I don't own Ranma either.

SPOLIERS: For Xing characters and let's say a certain some never died in chapters 15-16.

Glor: I'm baaaack! Not for long, most likely but yeah... I'm 10 chapters behind in the manga so I decided to catch up and reread my old drabbles for inspiration and I got some. I also went to an anime convention (Katsucon) and a Hughes took my picture! Hehe. (was Garnet from FFIX, Zack from FFVII, and Yankumi from Gokusen) Dude, I saw a tall Ed! SCARY!

* * *

"You! You deserted Xiao Mei for dead!" Mei Chan yelled as she ran after the huge panda with her throwing knives. 

The panda grunted as he ran faster, Xiao Mei cling to his arm. The pandas zoomed by Roy and Hughes. "Eh?" Hughes questioned, as he saw a small girl run after the pandas.

"Take your punishment like a man!" the girl yelled and the panda grunted again in protest, ducking more knives.

Roy shook his head and was about to ignore the whole situation when a red blur ran into him. "Sorry, taisa, got go, the bean-girl is gonna kill my brother!"

The red blur was off and Roy sighed. "Was that Edward?" Hughes asked in shock and Roy nodded, "But that was a girl..."

"Mishap in Xing," Roy replied as he headed back for headquarters, "Hawkeye, get us some hot water, Full Metal and his brother have gotten into trouble again."

* * *

Glor: I had reread my 'Transformation' drabble and I remembered wanting to write panda!Al and Xiao Mei and Mei Chan wanted to help me with my goal. I guess Hughes wasn't really needed but I heart Hughes so there! Whoa, I haven't updated in over a year, so sorry! (bows) 


End file.
